


I Think I've Broken Something - Broken Trust

by SnufflesWrites



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: Dan and Lucifer have a conversation after s5a.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954798
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	I Think I've Broken Something - Broken Trust

Dan rubbed his hands together, the friction burned his palms as the blood rushed to his hands, numbing some of the anxiety that still coursed through him. He placed one hand on his hip, the other over his mouth as the elevator door opened to a quiet penthouse. 

He stepped in, being careful not to disturb him. This was a very abrupt visit, but there were things he _had_ to know. _Lucifer isn’t bad. Lucifer isn’t bad_. Played over and over in his head as he walked beyond the safe threshold of the piano.

“Change your mind Detective? I thought you said you’d spend the night with your child?” he heard from the voice of his former friend. A friend that could easily have split him in two several times throughout the years, and probably had cause to. But he hadn’t. Instead their friedship consisted of pranks and constant demeaning quips. 

The Devil was funny, charming, and compassionate enough about people that even the ones who deserved to be incriminated, like Dan, weren’t. And in the past few months since his return, they’d bonded. Opened up to each other. Shared insecurities about their lives, and supported one another. Friends. With… the Devil… 

Then, there was Amenadiel. An angel who’d long been a great friend, and was constantly there for his brother. If he were to support someone, that person couldn’t be awful right? Amenadiel was a good man. Dan trusted him. And… Lucifer?

The bright smile on Lucifer’s face faded as he entered the living room from the balcony. Expecting Chloe, the Devil was now faced with the man who’d almost killed him. Twice. In the same circumstance as the last time he’d been shot.

Dan held up his hands. “No gun. It’s just me,”

Lucifer nodded, eyes dark as he set down his tumber. “And. To what do I owe the pleasure of _your_ company?”

“I just came to talk.”

Lucifer eyed him, suspicious.

“I had a _lot_ of questions. But look, man, there’s no way I can tell you how sorry I am. I made a mistake. A LOT of them, and…” he sucked in a deep breath. “And that’s why I wanted to talk with you,”

Lucifer nodded. He still looked closed off and defensive as he took a seat on his couch, grasping his tumler firm.

“You and Charlotte were close in ways I don’t really understand, and…” Dan laughed. “I remember her telling me about her experiences in Hell every morning when we woke up. I thought. You know. That it was just nightmares she was having about things she’d done, or felt guilty about, but she’d really been in Hell hadn’t she?”

Lucifer nodded, but remained silent.

“Amenadiel said she’s in Heaven now.”

Another nod.

“How… how did she…” Dan fought the emotions that were welling up inside. “Get better so quickly? I’ve been trying man. Like. _Really_ trying, but no matter what I do it’’s—”

“Not good enough?” Lucifer finished his sentence.

Dan nodded, no longer able to keep the tears at bay.

“I’ve ruled Hell for a millenia. Not once has a soul that entered it ever escaped, even though they can. They drive themselves down there, and get so caught up within their pain that they can never see beyond it.” Lucifer stood up, and went to his bar. “Charlotte was a special case.” He poured another tumbler full of some bourbon. “She had a second chance at life, and decided to take full advantage of it.”

“How?” Dan asked.

Lucifer offered him the glass. “I don’t know,” Empathy laced in his eyes as Dan accepted the drink. “But you seemed to be on the right track,” he sat back down, crossing his legs. 

Dan laughed. “Yeah. Right? Then someone just _tells_ me to kill you and I try again,” the words slipped out of his mouth before he could correct himself. Lucifer didn’t know about the first time.

But the Devil didn’t seem surprised at all. Instead of commenting on it, he took a sip from his glass. 

“Let’s just face it. Some people are just doomed from the start,” Dan’s shoulders sagged as he invited the alcohol to burn his throat.

“I believe that it’s about choice,” Lucifer started studying his glass, fingers tracing along the curve of the rim. “We can choose to invite good things into our lives, or push them away.” A small smile formed on his lips. “For thousands of years I stayed away, making excuses thinking I could never be good enough. But… then I chose to come back, and remembered what it felt like to be here. To be near _her_. And I’m starting to think that maybe she _does_ see something worthwile in me.” He leaned forward, staring at the glass like it was a jewel and he Indiana Jones. His eyes met Dan.

The words from Amenadiel at Lux the other day began to sink in. 

_Trust me, I know evil. And you my friend are not it_. 

An _angel_ believed he was good. Believed the Devil was good. Charlotte was drawn to him when she tried to turn her life around, and so had Lucifer. He looked to Lucifer’s wrist, once again the bracelet that the Devil called ugly wrapped around it. He looked down to his own. 

Lucifer followed Dan’s eyes to the bracelet. “We need every win we can get, yes?” 

Dan smiled, remembering the moment Lucifer decided to let his walls down for once with him. If Dan was the person everyone decided to look up to, maybe they saw something he couldn’t quite see yet?

With tears still lidded in his eyes he held up his glass. “To the bracelet bros,”

A crooked smirk formed on Lucifer’s face, and without a word he held his glass up as well before they drank as friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind! Expect a new story tomorrow and Wednesday as I catch up!


End file.
